Days of My Life
by NalaxSimba
Summary: After the events of the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer tries to make amends with the students of Canterlot High. These drabbles follow Sunset Shimmer as she tries to make new friends and slowly starts to talk about her life in Canterlot. [Equestria Girls universe] [Drabble series]
1. Chapter 1

**While on holiday, I decided to make a new fanfic! Hero will be updated soon I promise! Until then, enjoy these drabbles on Sunset Shimmer as she tries to make amends for her actions at the Fall Formal and as she slowly tells her friends more about her life in Canterlot. There will be about twenty of these drabbles. This first drabble takes place after Twilight returns to Equestria.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

They were all staring at her, whispering about her.

Sunset Shimmer couldn't meet anyone's gaze as she busied herself in fixing the school wall. Snips and Snails had made a hasty exit - telling Luna that their parents needed them home and making fake promises of coming in over the weekend to help Sunset fix the wall.

Sunset looked up from her work for a moment, and regretted it instantly as she saw her schoolmates glaring at her, whispering to their friends and laughing at her. She looked back down at the mess that was on the floor.

 _'Nice going Sunset.'_ She scolded herself, _'You destroyed the school and now you're a laughing stock. Great going.'_

She continued working, but would occasionally look up at the other students who were waiting for their parents to pick them up, or getting rides with friends. They there were, laughing, having a good time, dressed in elegant dresses and suits...and she was stuck tidying a broken wall, trying to stop herself from crying, wearing a tattered and ripped jacket.

She gazed longily at the portal. She should have made her escape when everyone went back inside, but no, she had to choose to sit on the floor and cry while Snips and Snails mocked her. She sighed once again and continued with her work.

"There she is."

"Monster."

"Freak."

No one would have dared to speak to her like that yesterday. Sunset tried her best to ignore them and continued working, her grip tightening on the trowel she was holding.

"Hey, Sunset!"

Sunset Shimmer blinked as she heard someone call out her name. She noticed a shadow coming towards her and looked away, expecting someone to mock her for what had just happened. However, Sunset was surprised to see Pinkie Pie kneeling down next to her with a warm smile on her face. Sunset Shimmer gazed up at the girl in shock, who smiled back at her.

"We saw Snips and Snails leave and we saw you all alone tidying up this mess, so we came over to help!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Sure enough, the other four had followed Pinkie. Sunset could tell by looking at them that there was still some tension. She didn't blame them: less than an hour ago she tried to _kill_ them. It took her moments before she get a sentence out.

"You want...to help...me?"

Fluttershy, who just a few days ago was terrified off the girl in front of her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "W-Why of course we do!"

Sunset gave them a weak smile, and each girl began to help Sunset. Rainbow and Applejack didn't talk to her, but Sunset didn't expect them too, not after what she'd done.

Minutes of silence passed as each girl worked on tidying the school up. Sunset watched each of these girls, girls who were once her enemies, helping her and she smiled. She decided to break the silence.

"Um...guys?"

Each girl looked up at Sunset, wondering what she had to say.

Sunset took a deep breath, "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Silence passed and the girls turned back to their work. Sunset's shoulders slumped.

 _'Don't kid yourself Sunset...they're only helping you because Twilight asked them to watch out for you.'_

The silence returned. Sunset tried to force a smile onto her face but to no avail.

The silence was broken when Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"We know you're sorry Sunset. We don't forgive you right now, but..."

The rainbow-haired girl turned and smiled at Sunset, even if it was a fake one, and said the words that made Sunset jump for joy.

"...we will one day."


	2. Chapter 2

**This drabble is set a few hours after the first one. We're going to get information on where Sunset lives, and my favourite background pony will be in this chapter! Please enjoy, and thank you all for following and reading! Also, I decided to just do ten of these little drabbles, due to my hectic school schedule this year. Sorry guys, but that does mean chapters may be longer! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Pinkie Pie." Sunset Shimmer smiled as she looked at the pink haired girl next to her. Pinkie Pie beamed at her.

"No problem Sunset!" She followed Sunset as they turned a corner. "I love walking my friends home. Where is your house anyways?"

Sunset looked away, gazing at the floor. "It's not really a house...we're a few minutes away from where I live."

An awkward silence fell upon the two as they walked. Sunset gazed at her companion, before taking a deep breath. "Hey Pinkie Pie..."

Pinkie Pie looked back at Sunset, "Yes?"

Sunset sheepishly looked away, feeling nervous under the pinkette's gaze. "Could you...maybe...tell me about your parents?"

Pinkie Pie blinked in confusion, "Why do you want to know about my parents?"

Sunset blinked back tears in an attempt not to cry. "Well...it's been so long since I saw my mother. I guess I thought it would be comforting...You don't have to-"

Pinkie cut her off, "Well, my mom is the best mother ever! She used to sing me to sleep on a night, but the best thing she does is bake cupcakes!"

For five minutes, Pinkie rambed on about her family life. Sunset Shimmer smiled as she saw how Pinkie's eyes lit up at the thought of her family.

"-and that's how Maud met Boulder!"

Sunset Shimmer chuckled as Pinkie finished her story. She gazed up at the building in front of her and let out a sigh. "Pinkie, this is where I live."

Pinkie Pie looked up at the building in front of her. It was a very large building, with three stories and many windows. It was hard to see the colour of it in the night, but Pinkie Pie guessed it was a light blue colour. It definitely was not a house. It was a hostel.

Pinkie turned to look at Sunset in shock, "You live in a hostel?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Yeah. Mrs and Mr Cake run the hostel, as well as Sugarcube Corner...when I first came from Equestria, I had nowhere to live. I lived on the streets for a while, but I didn't want anyone to find out about that. Soon I found an old warehouse that had been abandoned and lived there for a few days."

Pinkie Pie was interested, and gently coaxed her friend to tell her more. "How did you find out about the hostel?"

Sunset chuckled wryly, "Heh, I was following a few students after school one day. They wanted to run against me for Princess of the Spring Fling, so I had to find something I could use against them, but they just led me here. I was so confused to why they lived in this building. I decided to investigate, so I walked in. Behind the main desk was Mr Cake, and I asked him about this place. He told me that families who have money troubles, kids who have no relatives or people who were running from something got to stay there for free. They got free meals and a bed to sleep on...it was more than what I had. I don't know why, but something made me tell Mr Cake about where I lived. He was worried of course and asked were my family was, so I made up a lie, saying I had no relatives who could look after me." A small smile fell on her face at the memory. "They found me a room at the hostel, and I've lived here ever since."

Pinkie Pie felt herself tear up, "Sunset, I didn't know you had such bad living conditions!"

"Oh no, it's alright." Sunset said, feeling bad for burdening Pinkie with her past. "Mr and Mrs Cake have looked after me ever since...They're like my parents." She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I guess they know about what happened tonight."

Pinkie Pie frowned, worried about how the Cakes would react. "Will you be okay?"

Sunset nodded. "I have to face them some point Pinkie Pie. Thank you for walking home with me, it really means a lot."

Pinkie beamed at her, "No problem Sunset!"

Sunset smiled back. "You should get going Pinkie Pie. I'll see you on Monday."

Pinkie Pie nodded, waving to Sunset as she walked away. Sunset watched her leave, before taking a deep breath. She walked up the pavement to the hostel door and opened the door, walking into her home.

Mr Cake was stood in front of the desk, his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at the girl. rs Cake had her hands on her hips, and before Sunset could escape, Mrs Cake stepped forward.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

* * *

Some of the other students were still awake in the main room, chattering amongst themselves, but a silence fell among them as they saw Sunset following Mrs Cake. Mrs Cake was usually never strict with the children or teenagers, but everyone could tell by the look on her face that she was furious. They watched as Mrs Cake led Sunset to her office and opened the door. Sunset could still hear some students muttering about her.

"Hey Trixie," Lightening Dust smirked, leaning towards her friend, "Think Mrs Cake is going to kick her out?"

Trixie chuckled, "Hopefully."

Sunset sighed and walked into Mrs Cake's office. _'Time to get this over with.'_

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset couldn't meet Mrs Cake's gaze. "I'm sorry Mrs Cake..."

"Look at me Sunset." When Sunset's green eyes met Mrs Cake's pink ones, Mrs Cake continued to talk. "Why did you do all of this? I knew you were a bully, Sunset, but I never expected you to try and kill someone!"

Sunset flinched as Mrs Cake emphasised the word kil. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean for it to go this far." Sunset found herself tearing up.

Mrs Cake sighed and wrapped her arms around Sunset in a hug. "Oh Sunset dearie...why couldn't you tell us about where you came from?"

"You would never have believed me..." Sunset sobbed, burying her head into Mrs Cake's chest. "I'm so sorry!"

Mrs Cake soothed the teenager, stroking her comfortingly and whispering words of comfort into her ear. "Shh, shh Sunset. It's okay dear."

"Am I getting kicked out?" Sunset asked between sobs. She had no idea what she would do if she got kicked out; she did not want to live on the streets again.

Mrs Cake shook her head, "Oh, not at all dear! You need our help, and we're still going to help you. I am disappointed in you Sunset, but I would never throw you out on the streets."

Sunset continued to hug Mrs Cake, feeling her eyes droop as Mrs Cake hummed to her gently. Sunset soon found herself falling asleep in Mrs Cake's arms. With a gentle smile, she whispered, "Good night Mom."

Mrs Cake smiled as Sunset fell asleep. She decided to let Sunset sleep in her embrace for a while, and she would take her to bed later. She smiled and tenderly kissed Sunset's head.

"Good night, dear."


End file.
